


At The End Of The Day

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Fluff, Gangbang, M/M, handjob, it turns into fluff at the end, there is non-con in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Robbie wants to forget his feelings for Sportacus. So he goes to a bar to drown his sorrows.  The first time is a good experience, the second time, he is need of a rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt for Letsrevitup.

Robbie had been staying in his lair for the last few weeks. While the children would stop by occasionally to see him and make sure he was okay, he couldn’t really tell them what bothered him. It had taken him a long time coming to find out what was bothering him so badly. He had a crush. 

“I’m so pathetic…” He grumbled as he covered his face with his hands as he leaned onto his work bench. “How low can I be. To fall in love with the damn town hero. I’m a villain, I can’t believe this.” He growled and slammed his hands onto the table, shaking it. 

Robbie needed a getaway. A way to get forget about his problems. He knew better than to drink at home, last time he ended up getting stuck in one of the chutes into his lair. He had an idea. He’d go to a bar. 

____________

 

He ended up at a little bar that was in LazyTown, a nice little joint. He went and ordered a drink, savoring the idea that chances were good he could forget everything here. He smiled as he downed the drink, looking around. He eyed a few good looking people.

“Hello there.” A soothing voice chuckled. “Whats a nice gent like you doing in a raggy ol place like this?” The younger man sat beside Robbie. 

“Probably the same thing you’re doing here.” Robbie sneered. It had been a long time since he’d hit on anyone or vis versa. “Looking for a good time.” He looked out of the corner of his eyes to the man beside him. 

The younger man was rather handsome. Slim frame, blonde hair with green eyes. He wasn’t overly tan, but you could tell he worked in the sun. He seemed to be roughly the same height as Sportacus.

“Ah well aren’t we all.” The younger man chuckled. “If you would like a good time, I’d be happy to help you out.” He grinned, his face showing a seductive smile. “I’m Austin by the way.”

“Robbie.” He grinned at the man. “And are you trying to suggest to me that you’d like to do something?” Oh it really had been a long time since Robbie was trying to hit on others. He probably sounded like a complete ass.

“Only if you’ll let me.” The man winked, getting up and heading towards the restroom. 

Robbie was quick to follow. The drinks slowly working their way to cloud some of his judgement. However he knew he did want this. He wanted to drink till he couldn’t remember anything, he wanted to be fucked until he couldn’t remember what day it was.

Austin grinned the moment the two of them were in the restroom, locking the door behind Robbie. “So what do you like hmm?” 

“Anything.” Robbie sighed, as Austin pushed him up against the sink. 

“Well go with this then.” Quickly to get to the good part, Austion had unbuckled Robbie's jeans, sliding them down his legs. He could see the already hardening member through his boxers. He gently palmed him through the fabric before lowering them as well.

Robbie gasped and gripped the edge of the counter. It had been so long since someone had touched him. So long since he’d wanted to be touched. 

Slowly rubbing his thumb over the head of Robbie’s cock, Austin started to make a slow and steady rhythm of jerking him off. He enjoyed watching as Robbie bucked his hips, giving in wholly to the treatment. “You sure seem to be enjoying this.” He grinned, giving a few hard tugs on his member, sending Robbie wild. “How would you like to come back to my place. My friends would love to have some fun with you.”

Robbie sat there for a moment and then nodded, he was so close right now. A few more firm strokes and it sent him over the edge. He bit down on his hand to keep from crying out during his release.

“Good, come on. I’ll take you there then.”

___________________

 

Robbie had gone along with Austin to his place, slowly going inside with him. “Hey guys, I brought a friend~” Austin yelled to a group of 5 men as he opened the door. They were all drop dead good looking Robbie could almost feel himself becoming hard again.

“Ah who is your handsome friend Austin?” One of the guys perked up. He looked to be in his 20’s. Fairly well built. 

“This is Robbie. He’d like to hang out and have some fun with us.” Austin grinned. “He is okay with us playing with him.”

“Oh man, really?” The group almost seemed excited. 

Robbie didn’t even have too much a chance to think about it before he was sprawled across a bed, one of them men eagerly yanking his pants off. It was going fast, but he liked it this way. He wanted to be fucked senseless.

They eagerly took turns fucking him, ramming him in the ass till he screamed in pleasure. He couldn’t look at them though, or when he did, it's like he was seeing someone else. This confused some of the guys as they looked at him with concern.

During one of the breaks, as to not break him or run themselves dry, they started to talk to him. “Hey Robbie, you alright?” One of the guys asked. 

“I’m...fine.” He groaned, his ass was sore, but that was rather obvious. 

“Well it's just…” They looked at one another. “You act like we are someone else. Is there someone else you’d rather be with Robbie?”

Robbie almost choked as he propped himself up on his elbows. He wanted to lie, but he knew it’d do no good. “Yeah there is.” He shamefully admitted.

“Well why aren’t you with him?” Austin asked, seeming to be the speaker for the group now.

“Because I’m pretty sure he doesn’t feel the same way about me. We are polar opposites to say in the least. Everything that he is and represents, I am the opposite of.”

“So?”

“What do you mean so?” Robbie shot a glare at Austin but then softened his gaze when he realized he had no reason to blame the young man. 

“That shouldn’t stop you. You are a beautiful man Robbie. People can work with their differences for the sake of a relationship. Have you talked to him about it?”

“No…” Robbie sighed, tears threatening to stream down his face.

“Why don’t you practice with us. We’ll put a blindfold on you, so you can feel like you are fucking the man of your dreams.” 

Robbie perked up a bit, his face flushing a bit. “That sounds like a great idea. But...would you mind binding me too?” 

“Anything for you Robbie.” Austin smiled, and the group started getting to work to help out Robbie.

They took turns fucking him into submission again, all the while he cried out for Sportacus, relishing in his fantasy of the man screwing him into submission.

At the end of the night, his ass was being flushed out by one of the guys. He’d had so much cum stuffed into him, that he was sure some of it made its way through his system. “I don’t know how to thank you…” His voice was but a whisper as he looked at Austin.

“No need to thank me.” Austin smiled. “You gave us one hell of a fun night Robbie. We are glad that we could help you. I just hope you end up with that Sportacus guy. The way you screamed his name. I’m sure if he heard you do that, he’d pump you so full of cum that you’d have it in your ass for a week straight.”

Robbie chuckled at the thought. “Would you mind taking me back to the bar? I can get home from there.” 

“Sure thing.” And with that, Austin helped Robbie out to the car before taking him back to the bar.

 

___________________

 

Several days had passed since the incident at the bar and Robbie was trying to figure out how to talk to Sportacus. He really wanted to talk to the man about his crush, but he had fallen back into his self conscious state of mind.

He should have known better, known that he’d never have the actual nerve to confess to the hero. He did however know what would make him feel better. He lifted himself up and headed out of his lair again, heading back to the same little bar he’d been at before.

He ordered his usual drink again, slamming them down too fast. He was about to keep going, when he felt someone grab his arm. “That’s enough darling.” A dark raspy voice cooed. 

He glared at whoever had stopped him. “It’ll be enough when I say it is.” He growled at the intruder. 

“Yeah well I like a little bit of feisty.” The man growled and yanked Robbie out of his chair and pulled him with him. All the while Robbie was trying to break free from his grasp. 

They ended up outside in an alley right next to the bar. “Oh stop that struggling darling, it won't do you any good.” The voice cooed again. 

It was starting to dawn on Robbie what was happening. His eyes widened as fear finally started to take over. “Let go of me!” He yelled at the man. 

“Oh hush there honey, no need to yell. I just want to play with you.” He chuckled, obviously drunk. Drunk, but strong. “Now how about you let me see what you got down there hmm?” He grabbed Robbie roughly shoving him up against a wall. Pinning his wrists above his head as he used the other hand to stray down and gently undo his jeans before yanking them down harshly.

Robbie could feel tears prickling the edge of his eyes. They started to stream down as he felt the man touching him. “Oh my, you are a very nice sized one my dear. I’d love to see just how long you can last.” His voice cooed.

“No, no!’ Robbie sobbed, not wanting the man to touch him. He didn’t want this, this wasn’t like before. This was not comfortable. “Get off me! Let me go!”

The man shut Robbie up by forcing a kiss onto his lips, and Robbie had to force his head to the side to get out of the kiss. He gasped for air as the taste of liquor and smoke filled his senses. “Just be a good little one and play with me.” He hissed.

Robbie felt his throat dry out as he cried even more now. “H-Help!” He croaked out. “HELP!”

“No one is going to help you sweetheart.” He cooed again. The sound of boots hitting the ground echoed in the alley as a fist connected with the man sending him tumbling away. The release of his hands, startled Robbie as he slumped down the wall. He was in shock as he looked over and seen the man on the ground, holding his face, grunting.

“Robbie are you alright?” An all too familiar voice sounded and Robbie looked up to see Sportacus. 

“Sportacus?” His throat was dry and he sounded so horrible that he winced. 

“Come on Robbie.” Sportacus helped Robbie up before lifting him up. 

___________________

 

The next thing Robbie knew was that he was in a comfortable bed. Recalling what had happened he jolted up. He wasn’t in his lair, he was in…where?” He glanced around frantically, it was all white and then he seen him. Sportacus. 

Sportacus seemed to look very worried, but when he looked up as he heard Robbie, his face filled with joy. “Robbie, oh thank goodness. You are awake. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit..” Robbie groaned as he sat up on the bed, putting his legs over the edge, rubbing his pounding head. “What am I doing here?”

“I brought you here after last night. I was going to bring you home, but you had passed out and I didn’t want to leave you alone. So I brought you here.” Sportacus smiled lightly at Robbie.

“Oh.” Robbie grunted as he rubbed the back of his neck. He recalled what had happened and what that man was going to do to him. He felt a chill go down his spine. “Thank you Sportacus.” He glanced over to the hero. “If you hadn’t of shown up...who knows what would've happened.”

“I’m glad I made it time Robbie.” He smiled, but then his expression went a bit stern. “What were you doing at a Bar like that Robbie? That place is known for having people that are there looking for that kind of thing.”

“Ha. Yeah I know.” Robbie responded before he even thought about it. Shit. He winced as he realized his own stupid mouth would be the end of him.

“Robbie…” Sportacus walked over and sat on the bed next to him. “Why would you go to place like that…” Sportacus was greatly concerned and he was very concerned for the man. 

“It’s none of your business…” Robbie replied, averting his gaze from Sportacus.

“It is. It has to do with me too doesn’t it?” Sportacus looked away. “You can’t hide it from me Robbie, after what happened last night a friend of your’s came to talk to me as I was helping you up.”

“A friend of mine?” Robbie blurted out. “Who in the hell…”

“Austin.” Sportacus looked back at Robbie. “He told me about how you had gone with him to his place a few weeks ago.”

Robbies heart sank. Austin must have informed Sportacus as to why Robbie was at that bar. Looking to be fucked into nothingness. “Yeah I did. So what?”

“Robbie..please..” Sportacus looked at him. “I want to know the truth Robbie. If you can’t tell me, I’ll get it out of you. This is regarding your own well being.”

“I don’t think it concerns you.” Robbie snorted, keeping up his tough guy act. Despite being in a very vulnerable situation, he was not about to just drop it all.

“Very well. The hard way then.” Sportacus huffed and grabbed Robbie’s arm, causing the man to let out a shriek of surprise. “Tell me what is going on Robbie. Now.” He hadn’t harmed the man, just placed a glamour on him.

Robbie was about to rebuttal but his mind felt slightly hazy. He didn’t realize what he was saying. “I was at that bar to get laid okay?” He snarled, still having some wits about him. He knew was under a glamour. 

“But why?”

“Because I wanted to be fucked into nothingness. I didn’t want to keep having the feelings for you coming back to me.” Robbie all but yelled. “I’m a pathetic villain who is in love with the town hero. I just want to be fucked until I can’t remember my own name. To forget my feelings.” He started to cry while he was yelling. “I’m a useless piece of shit that can’t even be a villain right.”

Sportacus sat there, listening to every last word Robbie had said. “You-You love me Robbie?”

“Yes you stupid flip flop elf. I do. And it's tearing me apart!”

“Oh Robbie…” Sportacus lifted his glamour as quickly as he’d put it on. “Why couldn’t you of just told me that without the glamour.”

Tears were freely flowing from Robbie’s eyes now. “You think I want to admit it? That I want to let you see just how much a piece of shit I am?” Robbie hissed, his mind soon cleared again. “You are the hero, I’m the villain, I’m not suppose to love you.”

“Just because we are the hero and villain doesn’t mean we can’t love one another Robbie.” Sportacus smiled sheepishly. 

Robbie stopped and stared at him. Did he just… “Wait…”

Sportacus lifted his hands to his hat and pulled it off, gently ruffling his hair. “It wasn’t till now that I thought I could say anything Robbie. But seeing as how you told me, I’ll be honest now too. I’ve always thought about you as more than a friend. But I was worried since you didn’t like me that I would ruin whatever bond we had if I said anything to you.” Sportacus looked at Robbie. His face and eyes showing great sadness. “I didn’t want to drive you away because of my feelings.”

Robbie about choked. “A-Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” 

“I am.” Sportacus smiled a little. “I’ve always loved you Robbie. I was just afraid you didn’t feel the same.”

“That’s MY line.” Robbie grunted, earning a small chuckle from Sportacus. “I never thought you’d like me, I mean...look at me?” Robbie groaned. “And look at you. You have the body of a Roman God.”

“Robbie.” Sportacus chuckled. “You are a beautiful man. And very endearing.” Sportacus moved over a bit closer to Robbie. “And there is something I’ve always wondered about.”

“What?” Robbie asked as he was soon taken by surprise as Sportacus gently kissed him. Robbie was shocked but he was all but eager to kiss back. They sat there for a few moments before finally breaking apart to breath. 

“I always wondered what it’d be like to kiss you.” Sportacus chuckled. 

Robbie reached up to touch his lips. Did that just happen? Did Sportacus actually just kiss him. He couldn’t help himself as he pushed Sportacus back onto the bed and kissed him this time. 

Sportacus didn’t object to Robbie pushing him onto the bed and crawling onto him. He kissed him back, enjoying the feel of the man atop him. “I’m so glad you are here with me.” Sportacus smiled after the kiss.

“Likewise Sportadork.” Robbie chuckled. He laid atop the elf, and cuddled into him. Before he even knew it, he had tears streaming down from his eyes.

“Robbie? Robbie what’s wrong?” Sportacus asked as he seen him crying. Growing concerned he wrapped his arms around the villain. 

“I’m just…” Robbie tried to keep his breathing steady. “So glad.” He sighed, feeling the firm hold from Sportacus. “Being here now, it's like a dream.”

“Well this is one dream you won't wake up from.” Sportacus cooed in Robbie's ear as he ran his hand soothingly down his back. 

“I hope not. It was one hell of a ride getting here.”

The two laid there and chatted for a few hours before they both dozed off. It was an uncanny sight to be seen. Sportacus, for once, was not flipping around buzzing with energy. Instead he was entangled in the arms of Robbie, as they laid sleeping happily.


End file.
